Little Angel
by Aminta.defender
Summary: ..."In other news, the Princess of Alderaan has still not been sighted"… Leia has disappeared from the galaxy and her father, Darth Vader watches from a distance, desperate to keep her ..."Unfortunately we must assume the worse, that the Princess has died"... (No TLJ spoilers)
1. Chapter 1: Leia

**Some of you readers may know of my other story, Princess, which this isn't related too. Actually it's sort of based on the original direction of Princess (except this story heads the exact opposite way). Part of my issue in my other story is balancing the possessive and controlling streak I see in Vader with my, or at least I believe so, fun story. In a way I took a darker turn here with Vader not having an author who keeps his possessive streak in check. This was written because I couldn't get some dialogue to work in Princess, so I started this baby which will probably be 4 to 6 chapters or so.**

 **To alleviate confusion this is based off of my scant knowledge of psychology and the effects of isolation. Any mistakes please tell me, because I'm always welcome to learning.**

* * *

 _My Lord… this is the ISB, we have a lead..._

The first time she saw Vader she had been awed. The light flickered off of his armor casting strange shadows over everything in its path. Her father had set her down on the ground momentarily and she had run off to him to say "Hello, I'm Leia. What's your name?" Vader had stared at her for a while and then pushed her back, shoving her to the floor and stalking away. Two years ago she had cried as the pretty man left. She had just wanted to play and he had hurt her. They didn't meet each other again. She was, after all, the jewel of Alderaan and never to be tarnished by the monstrosity that Vader was. He of course stayed in her mind with childlike curiosity, but where he once was awe inspiring, he was now detested. She hated him and her instincts agreed for he was the harbinger of destruction. He would…

 _It's a positive match for Subject A13D and the count…_

She was five years old and her young mind grappled at how to use her dolls most effectively. Nothing was more detested than vegetables and formal ceremony. Of course he had to come and now there was the biggest ceremony of them all. She was five and so she didn't hide, she glared at him defiantly willing him to know the hate she felt but was forbidden from voicing. He had taken something from her, what, she didn't know and when he had refused her a while ago he had done something irrevocable. His gaze lingered on her uncomfortably despite how much she tried to avoid him. He followed her, but he never spoke. In the abandoned passageways she screamed her hate, but he never said anything. The last time his hand had moved forward brushing against her arm as if to grasp it. It burned and she fled from the site, terror in her heart. Vader was...

 _Mine…_

She had gone to bed and locked the door, despite that her parents asked her not to. He was on the same planet and she wanted every possible protection. Sleep gripped her uneasily and she rolled around in the bed imagining the phantom calls of a respirator. Each time she heard it her eyes shot open and she looked around her room, got up and turned on the light to check that he wasn't hiding anywhere. Then she'd go to bed. The last time she had awoken it had been three in the morning and then she was finally accepted into the land of peaceful sleep. Not that there was any peace to be found in the black shadows of her dreams, or the constant feeling of danger, for he was coming…

 _Sweet precious daughter of mine…_

There was no sunlight filtering through her eyelids when Leia awoke. Instead, as she opened her eyes and rubbed her head to try to alleviate the pounding headache, there was hardly any light and no windows. No longer was she in her room. Panic shot through her and she ran at the wall, desperate to find a door. The only thing to be found was the fresher. There was no noticeable exit and the only sign that somebody could enter the room was the fact that she was in it and the dish of fresh smelling food. The phantom breathing echoed throughout her head and she scurried to the corner and pressed herself against it in fright as the walls danced in closer.

 _Safe with Daddy my child…_

"Mommy where are you?" she cried as she rocked to herself, her hands pressed over her ears to block out the monstrous phantom sounds of a respirator.

 _I'll be there for you always sweetie…_

"Daddy… Mommy… I'm scared. I want to go home… please!" she screamed as the uneaten food slowly cooled, "I just want to go home."

 _This is your home now…_

She carved a line into the wall slowly as she munched on her food. It joined the other six lines in the corner. On the bed, as always, was a new set of clothes brought in by a small mouse droid from a hole that was way too small for someone of her size. Desperately she wanted to go home and tell her parents that she was home and okay, but she had no way of escape. Finished with carving her line, she sat down on her bed. Vader had her because...

 _Are you bored? Do you want me to get you some toys?_

The toys mocked her. Each and every night another one arrived, just as monstrous as the one before. She didn't want toys. She wanted to leave for she was no prisoner. Crying she rocked herself back to sleep and left the plate of food untouched. Her dreams were filled with loud laughter and the thunderous footsteps of boots.

 _Soon everything will be fine…_

Ten lines more and she played with the dolls and speeders and paint. She painted the walls and drew her parents. Sometimes she heard their voices calling out to her or asking where she was. When she heard their voice she'd run to the walls trying to locate them. The voices weren't real.

 _You don't need them anymore._

"Mommy, Daddy!" she cried, for the drawings of her parents were gone….

 _I'll be back soon._

The moment he left, she knew because a notable weight disappeared. All of a sudden she felt lighter and freer for everything felt so much easier. She drew a line and drew more pictures of her parents and searched the room once again for a door because she would escape. There was no door to be found.

 _Don't do that sweetheart…_

The pictures were gone again, but this time so was her favorite toy and the paints. She bowed her head and played with the other toys trying to forget her parents for she was never leaving.

 _Good job._

The fiftieth line was etched into the wall and tears flooded her face. She was never leaving. Her food remained untouched.

 _Don't be sad. I'm there._

"Father… Mother… I'm sorry. I want to go home… please let me go home!" she screamed as she left her food once again untouched and for once didn't draw another line, what would've been the fifty-fifth.

 _They're not your parents!_

This time all of her toys except a lone stuffed animal disappeared and a bland meal appeared before her. Leia consumed it in silence as tears trailed down her face.

 _Why don't you care for me?_

The day was slightly different for he entered for the first time from who knows where and watched dispassionately as she hid under the bed, refusing to come out, "I hate you!"

 _In other news, the Princess of Alderaan has still not been sighted…_

When he came in on the sixtieth day, she stood still in the middle of the room. He circled her slowly and gave her a small wrapped box. She stared at him in utter surprise and then he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and said, "Happy birthday my little angel."'

… _Unfortunately we must assume the worst, that the Princess has died._

Leia slowly ate her food as she felt the dark man leave. The present still lay in the corner unwrapped and left alone. Curiosity burned through her mind and it warred with the hatred for the dark man. He had a name once… she was sure of it. His name had a "v" or maybe it didn't, but her mind was too muddled from the constant twilight to be sure. Her own name mocked her in her head.

"My name is Leia," she whispered.

She wouldn't allow herself to forget and in the corner she eteched her name in simple letters like her parents had shown her. Loneliness nipped at her and she wished to see someone else. Even he was better than nobody. Her memory was hazy and she tried to visualize her parents. The warm memories lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

 _You're mine in flesh and blood…_

A hundred careful lines were etched into the wall and Leia slowly observed the latest. A hundred felt like a large number, one that she never counted beyond. For a hundred days she had been trapped in the room. A noise startled her and she turned around to find a slit forming in the wall. Behind the wall was even more darkness but the man stepped through. He observed her for a while and Leia's heart thumped within her.

He walked closer to her and she didn't retreat, but instead gazed at him hungrily. She was ever so lonely and desperately needed company. His presence no longer seemed as repulsive and she longed for him to spend time with her, to hear another voice. It hurt to be alone. The mask turned towards the corner and the wrapped present before looking back at her.

"Goodbye Little Angel," he whispered and strode back to the door.

Leia frowned slightly and stared at the black hole, her only way to freedom and the desire warred with her need to speak, "What's your name?"

He stopped outside of the door and spoke his name just before it slid shut, "Father."

 _You know it to be true._

She greeted him as "Father" the next time he came although part of her cried that she was betraying her parents. He gifted her with a protocol droid in return and it was a wish come true for it helped stave off the incessant desire to socialize. She wanted to talk to somebody and now she could, but her speech remained slow and strange. She knew that once she had talked quickly, but the words were slowly fleeing and her tongue had forgotten how to form some of them. Slowly she accepted her fate, but in her rebellious way she continued to carve a line in the wall for every time she woke up. Her room expanded so now she was confined to a broader area, but loneliness still gnawed at her. Father wasn't there often, and when he was, he hardly spoke to her. He did make time to read to her or tell her stories of the galaxy outside. In the absence of people to interact with, she read.

 _Little Angel, how I love you so…_

The only consistent way Leia could keep track of time was through the special occasions Father celebrated, such as her birthday. She had heard "Happy Birthday my Little Angel!" three times, making her eight. Her birthday felt close and the lines carved in the wall confirmed her feeling. He entered that day and showed her that something existed beyond her rooms, so that for the first time in over three years she saw real light. The planet was in no way pretty, but with only distant recollections of foliage, the sight was amazing. The yellow clouds lazily crossed the sky and she watched them in amazement while leaning against Father. Her desire to run free was hindered by the strong arm holding her to Father's side. Then Father left again. He left the planet freely.

 _No silly, you can't leave. You're my daughter._

The brief stint to the outside world rekindled her burning desire for freedom and she spent the recess from Father trying to figure out how to open the doors. She opened it, only to come face to face with Father. Anger rolled off of him, but he gingerly picked her up and brought her back to her room. She cried that night for she remembered the fresh air and once again she dreamt…

 _You love me, don't you?_

In her dreams for the rest of the week she saw a strange planet with large mountains and blurry faces. The dreams had felt good and the emotions were so foreign and strong. At the end of the week she cried for finally she had remembered the place of her dreams. It was from before her time in the room, a time that felt like ages ago. She cried for no longer could she remember the names of her parents or her planet. Their faces and warmth was all that was left, but that too faded. The droid called her "Miss" and Father called her "Little Angel" but in her dreams she heard another name, one that she couldn't remember. She told Father that she had forgotten.

 _It's good you're forgetting because they were worthless._

Father didn't share her regret at having lost something so integral. No longer could she remember her name, but Father celebrated. He showed her how to make objects float and let hours pass in a time span of minutes. He may have hated meditation, but she loved it. When she wasn't reading about planets far elsewhere or watching old shows and documentaries, she meditated. Her love for meditation must have bothered Father for he got her another droid, an astromech.

 _You'll be happy._

Five years had passed and the final pieces in her plan were locking into place. She would escape. Why she desired to escape was elusive, but it felt right. She wanted to be free. The door finally slid open and she left carrying a bag on her shoulders. Her first step into freedom included the darkest corridor she had ever seen, but she wasn't daunted. What did scare her was Father, who caught her and dragged her back into her room. He took away the droids and left her locked inside.

 _You can't leave._

"I hate you," she screamed as she pounded on the door, tears leaking out of her eyes. The one phrase couldn't encompass how she was feeling. There was no real hate inside of her, just despair. She had to leave, to talk to somebody. In her isolation she heard strange sounds whispering in the background and strange shapes floating around her. The only escape was meditation.

 _Little Angel, you'll learn,_

"I love you Father," she whispered when he came to visit her again.

 _A terrorist attack killed over a hundred loyal citizens of the Empire._

Three thousand four hundred and twelve lines were carved in the wall. She was fourteen years old and she had found the etching when looking for a place to carve another line, "Leia." The name seemed so familiar and it haunted her. It reminded her of a time so long ago of things about things she couldn't remember. There was something beyond the walls.

 _Let me show you, Little Angel…_

She was Little Angel and her eyes followed the red blade in Father's hand as another blade settled within her own hand. He swung forward and she blocked the blade with shaking arms.

 _A terrorist group on Lothal has been…_

She was fifteen now and she cradled her own lightsaber, it was time to plan to escape again for there was something out there. She needed to leave before she forgot everything about the past.

 _Jedi to hunt and kill…_

He was gone and her lightsaber easily cut through the door. She was finally free. Her feet pounded on the floor as she neared certain freedom. The only thing she carried was herself. Then she ran into the guards, guards she didn't know existed and with cold precision they raised their weapons to release a bolt of blue light. She knew no more.

 _Why? Why do you wish to betray me?_

She awoke in a room not her own for the first time that she could remember. A pair of binders held her hands behind her and she settled in for a long wait. As her mind drifted away in the calm field of meditation she felt a darkness coming and pressing down on her. Father was back and he was mad. Shivering, she opened her eyes in time to watch him stalk into the room and his hand moving to her neck. A strangled scream escaped her as she felt the dark power moving around her and through her mind.

 _You will not betray me!_

Little Angel woke again, but this time in her bed. Father sat next to her, his hand gently stroking her. She shivered beneath the glove as she remembered his anger and hatred directed towards her. In the back of her mind an older memory unveiled itself. There had been a life before and he wasn't her father. He would destroy her and the cold hand on top of her reminded her that he had already tried.

 _Always together…_

Unlike before she didn't head toward the door. Her escape consisted of carving right through the wall and letting the droids out as a distraction. Dark bruises circled her body from Father's rage at her last attempt at escape, but she had to leave. The isolation was constantly getting worse and she longed to see the outside world, something she could only glimpse in her dreams. The wall gave way and she stepped out into a corridor. Seeing another door she tried it and happily slipped inside. Slowly she carved her way through the complex, desperate to see real light and then she did.

She spent a moment appreciating the view and the novelty of seeing a horizon or trees. There was so much life all around her and it was amazing. A small smile crept across her face, a genuine smile that rarely showed itself. Pleased, she scurried towards the hangar bay. Freedom was finally hers after ten years in his company. Perhaps now she could find out why she had carved the name "Leia" on the wall or who her parents were. Perhaps she could finally enjoy herself and talk to others.

In the hangar bay she boarded a shuttle and in her mind she could feel the terrible anger rolling through her mind from Father. Fortifying herself, she hit the ignition button and watched the console light up. The shuttle lifted into the air and following instincts she gently moved the levers to begin her rather bumpy ride. The galaxy was beautiful and she would finally be able to explore it.

 _You left. How could you leave my child?_

White lines flashed around the viewport and Little Angel smiled wonderingly, wishing she could touch them. They were just too amazing.

 _Do you hate me?_

"Goodbye Father," she murmured, "I… You were… father for a while."

 _I will find you and you'll join me. I can't let my master find you, he'll destroy you._

The ship dropped out of hyperspace according to the coordinates she had put in on instinct. Before her hung a fleet of ships, as if directly taken from the stories she read. The best part was that the darkness was gone and from within the fleet was something so powerfully light.

 _I'm sorry for hurting you… come back child._

Something flashed on her console but she ignored it in favor of focusing on the luminous presence on board one of the ships. Its presence soothed her and she reached out to it. She didn't care when her ship lurched and drifted towards the fleet.

 _There will be a reward of a billion credits for her capture, alive and unharmed. I will personally kill anyone that harms her? Is that clear?_

The hatch opened and someone stood there, a blaster on his hip. He gazed at her coldly while she cocked her head. He didn't look like her droid or Father. He was strange and she liked it. Despite his wary expression she walked forward to him. The man stood still as she inspected the strange fibers on his head and around his mouth. He was truly interesting.

"Ma'am," he began and she looked at him in confusion, nobody had ever said that word to her, "Would you mind telling me who you are?"

She was free and the words coming from the man made no sense and she tried to process them slowly. As she tried to decipher through his strange speech, she ended up saying, "Free. Free. Free..ee...dom. Freedom!"

He looked at her worriedly and his posture relaxed slightly as he lifted his hands and pointed to himself, "Biggs."

Confused she pointed to herself, "Biggs?"

A sad smile formed on his lips and he pointed to the other strangers and said strange words.

Her face lit up with comprehension, "Little Angel. My… name is… Little Angel… and I'm free…. Galaxy is pretty."

 _My little angel… where are you?_

Biggs slowly showed her through the corridors with infinite patience as she'd stop to inspect something and brought her to a room which she refused to enter, "Bad... not bad… Free."

They let her stand in the doorway as they talked and their voices created a gentle murmur against the bustling background. At last a young woman walked up to her and gave her a reassuring smile, "Hey there? Did the Empire have you?"

Frowning again, she tried to think why the word was so familiar and something tugged at her memory, demanding to be freed, "Father… Empire… bad… took me… I miss… Mommy and Daddy."

The woman smiled at her reassuringly and gently led her down the hallway, "Welcome to the Rebel Alliance."

A smile formed on her lips and she looked around, amazed at all the new things she was seeing. Freedom was better than she had imagined. The lingering phantom noises and shapes had disappeared.

* * *

 **Like it, hate it? Or confused? Feedback of every kind is appreciated as long as you remember there are young kids that can _read_ your comment.**


	2. Chapter 2: Vader

**Here comes the next chapter. To my two guest reviewers I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I am, obviously, continuing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot.**

 **Well, without further ado, chapter two...**

* * *

 _It seems in your anger, you killed her._

Anger and grief ravished his body every day. His lightsaber was a constant companion in his hand, ready to destroy the Jedi. They were responsible for his wife's death. The Jedi who had escaped the clones, and they were numerous for the Force was strong, flocked toward him in their own revenge driven haze. The stormtroopers shot them down one by one. Every once in awhile, one would fight their way in front of him, the strongest, the bravest, and ultimately dead. The Jedi never lasted, they were nothing like Kenobi, they were weak. In the end almost all of them ran away in terror. The name Vader struck fear in their hearts and that was how he liked it. Someday though he'd overthrow his master for the man had also not saved his angel. He needed his angel and so in her absence, he ravished worlds in hope that she'd despair and be roused back from death. She was dead.

 _Train the children, they'll join us._

Vader smiled underneath his mask as he watched the child quiver next to their parent's dead bodies. "Cuff him," he ordered his legion and they complied. He'd train the child as his master commanded and they'd become a new Sith legion, hopelessly weak, but too powerful for any other being. They'd keep order, but the best part was that their parents and Masters would hate them. So many former Padawans were tempted by darkness and he snatched them up to bring into the Empire. Their suffering drove the crazed frenzy around him. It would have been something his angel would hate him for. She had left him and deserved it...

 _They're doing well… these Inquisitors, let…_

The ISB took over hunting force-sensitive youth letting Vader focus on the Death Star construction and work as a guided weapon. He could be a battering ram if left to his own devices, but the simple targets provided by the ISB let him work like a fine laser. Growling he stabbed another Jedi, just one more in the dying order. It had been too easy. His com chirped and he looked at the recorded message, "My Lord, the Emperor wishes to inform you that he is assigning another supervisor. This is the ISB, we have a lead on a potential Force-sensitive on Alderaan. We're unable to ascertain who."

The transmission cut and Vader felt his heart beat faster. The Jedi had been too easy, perhaps there were more on Alderaan and if so, he could bring the Empire's justice to Alderaan. As the dark side pulsed around him in excitement, he entered his shuttle, ready to head over to Alderaan. It was rather unfortunate that he wouldn't be able to kill anyone... yet.

 _Pretty…_

He had been intercepted by the Royal Family and they greeted him with false smiles. They didn't want him anywhere near their planet and he wished to kill them. Unfortunately, his Master had forbidden him from harming the Royal Family, citing that he didn't want a Rebellion this soon, as the Empire had just been birthed, a mere three years ago. At five years of age they would have proven themselves powerful enough for more aggressive tactics. There was also the fact that the Inquisitors weren't ready yet, but Vader didn't care. He couldn't risk punishment, so in spite, he stayed at the Palace and let himself feed on their worry. There were no Jedi around though, just the faint light of a few children barely old enough to walk. One of these children was the Princess, a girl who unnerved him. She wasn't scared like she was supposed to be. He had killed people younger than her, but she still regarded him with curious eyes. He felt like they were brown and a strange urge caused him to check her file, they were brown.

 _Hello, I'm Leia. What's your name?_

She had tried to reach out to him, but he lashed out. He could have killed her, but something kept the murderous rage at bay. She wasn't scared like she was supposed to be and he pushed past her, in effect running away. The Force screamed at him and he punched the wall in the privacy of his own quarters. The girl was dangerous but too young to be of any use and too public to dispose of. He could hear her crying in his mind, the wails of a child calling for its parents. The Force was yelling at him and he couldn't focus.

On the day before he left, he tried to screw consequences and searched for her, ready to receive answers or at least kill the annoying brat. He had plotted all night, trying to think of what a child of her age would do and where she'd hide. As he plotted in the night he hunted traitors in the dark within the city, letting them disappear without a trace.

"Where is your daughter Senator?" he asked in frustration after fruitless hours of frustration and searching, which resulted with the brat still being unfound. Even the Force had been useless, feeling as if he had been trying to connect with a rock.

The Senator stiffened, "I'm afraid that she was hysterical in the night. My wife is taking her to Naboo. My daughter is unusually fond of that planet."

The brat had known of his plans somehow and managed to get her mother to take her to the one planet he never wished to set foot on. Anger sizzled within him and he left without a word to organize an execution. His time on Alderaan wouldn't be entirely wasted and he'd dispose of the treasonous being in an enormous spectacle. He paid no heed to the cries from the planet officials that it went against their culture or that were a peaceful planet, he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was what the ISB would find out about the Princess.

 _We celebrate our five year anniversary, long live the Empire!_

Empire Day, as usual, was a horrendous occasion, but this time it was marked by an unusual occasion. The ISB had tested the brat's blood and found something. They spoke hesitantly and fearfully on the comlink as they informed him of their findings. It didn't matter what they said though because he no longer paid attention. The Force was there, guiding him and he struggled to maintain his shield. The brat, no she wasn't a brat, was his. His angel had given birth to a child. She was beautiful and brave and he wanted her, so he planned…

 _Another Jedi has been apprehended by Lord Vader. He is a brave man keeping the Empire safe._

For weeks Vader waited as he fulfilled his duty. He had to make sure not to arouse the suspicions of the Emperor and he had to prepare things for her…

 _Breaking news shows that Lord Vader, our defender against the evil Jedi, is visiting some of the core worlds this month._

Luck struck and he was finally able to see Alderaan again. For two years he had avoided the planet and the Princess like the plague, now he was back to take back what belonged to him. The Royal Family waited for him and the dark side urged him to kill them for stealing from him, but he left the lightsaber on his belt. His master couldn't know of Leia for he'd turn her against him and use her to replace him. She was his and he'd never let the foul man come close to her.

The first time he saw her after those intervening years was a shock. She was taller, slightly, but the eyes he remembered that were once full of curiosity no longer were. They still didn't contain fear, which made him proud, but burnt with anger. As the week passed, he followed her, trying to understand his child. She was so wonderful, almost like an angel. It was like a hunt and he enjoyed the thrill of following her and watching her shed the mask that the bastards had already instilled in her. He adored her yelling, where with anyone else he'd have broken their neck. She tried to hide, but he never let go of her through the Force. There was no way he'd let her escape again, she was his after all.

The day before he intended to grab her, and two days before his shuttle was intended to leave, she showed fear for the first time. He had once again cornered her in the hall and his patience was running thin. She belonged to him so he moved his hand forward to grab her hand. That was what families did, they walked hand in hand, or at least that's what he thought. There was no being led by the hand as a slave.

She had recoiled though and he let her go, trying to understand her fear. She belonged to him, it didn't make sense for her to try to leave. He spent the day killing criminals in the streets of Alderaan to help himself think and came to the conclusion that she simply didn't know. The Force hadn't had the chance to develop within her as much, she couldn't feel the rightful connection between them.

"You're mine," he whispered into the night, "you just don't know it yet."

 _Who's there? Is anyone there?_

She had locked the door and he internally scoffed as he examined her door, an hour before sunrise. It was child's play to manipulate the lock with the Force and enter her room. Manually turning off the respirator, he allowed himself to creep forward. She slept in her bed, looking angelic, despite her constant turning. Not being able to resist, he brushed his against her and marveled at how she stilled in her sleep.

Taking out a syringe, he slowly injected the sedative and watched as it took effect, visibly relaxing her. In no hurry, he sat down on her bed to observe her. She was so beautiful. As light began to trickle through the curtains, he picked her up and stowed her away on his shuttle, obscured by the Force.

 _The Princess of Alderaan has gone missing as of this morning and Lord Vader has promised to aid in the search._

The Emperor commanded him to find her and he supposedly tried. He tried to look as if he was trying. He told the Senator, in revenge, although it wouldn't be enough until the man was dead before him, that the brat had run off. All the while, he kept her sedated in the shuttle. The Emperor raged at his incompetence and banished him to Bast, "Until he could be useful again." It was all to plan though and while his master would punish him for the rest of the year, it was worth it. He had his daughter.

Looking at her small form her curled on the bed he had gotten for her, he rumbled happily, "Sweet precious daughter of mine you'll be safe now. Don't worry."

 _Please let me out…_

He watched her over the security camera, unusually hesitant in approaching her. The cries echoed through the Force despite him having hit mute on the audio. He didn't understand why she was crying or pressing herself into the wall. She was home, safe. Her behavior reminded him of the children that he had been ordered to kill, they would be desperate and vainly run away from him until they backed up against a wall and cried. Despite knowing that there couldn't be anything there he checked the other security cameras. They showed nothing. Not understanding he walked the hallway trying to sense a danger, there was none. She continued to cry and he gazed at the video in confusion, "You're safe with Daddy Little Angel."

 _Mommy where are you?_

His hand smashed into the console in anger as she called out for the traitorous woman. His daughter was confused but it didn't help abate his anger. They had stolen her and he'd always be there for his sweetie, but the Organas had prevented him. They had taken something from him that they never had any right to. He smashed his hand into the console again before beginning to fix it. She would come around, she just needed time to sort it out.

 _I want to go home… please!_

The anguished cries tortured his mind and he angrily paced the halls, brushing past the droids. Since taking his daughter he had broken more things than in all of his years living in Bast. He had thought things would be easy. It was a simple thing to understand, this was her home now. She lived with him and belonged to him. He would never hurt her, but the darkness swirled around him hungrily. He didn't want to hurt her, but she had to learn.

 _For young children it is important to interact with others and be in a supportive environment…_

He killed the therapist. The man had no idea what he was talking about and he bristled at being considered incompetent at anything. She was with him, where she belonged. The man had brought up a memory though with child development. He remembered how the whip had bitten into his skin at her age. The memory burned through his mind as he tried to push it back, but it was too late. There was the ghost hug of his mother as she tried to entertain him and carved small stones in hope of making him laugh. He remembered crying when the toys were taken away. Perhaps his daughter was bored, toys would take her mind off the thieves. Perhaps he should get her some toys.

 _Vader… I hope your vacation is relaxing…_

She refused the toys and he growled angrily as he let his mind brush against her. She wasn't eating again and he wondered if perhaps the therapist had a point, before hastily pushing the thought from his mind. She was his and soon everything would be fine.

 _There's a situation that needs your attention_

She had drawn the traitors and a rage tore through him as he destroyed each image in the middle of the night. He didn't let her see him though, he was too much of a coward to allow it.

 _Mommy, Daddy!_

He watched dispassionately through the security camera and blocked his mind to her crying. She'd learn, he just had to have patience and while not his strong point, he'd succeed. It was time to return to doing missions. He'd be back soon and then he'd find a way to face his daughter.

 _Have mercy… please we're loyal citizens… not my baby!_

He came back from the mission with a nod from his Master for a job well done and feeling balanced. When he saw the drawings of the traitors his daughter created, he felt amused and whispered, "Don't do that sweetheart…" She was rebellious like him. Her crime wouldn't go unpunished though so he took the pictures and the toys she played most with. The toys would be returned… later.

 _Insurgents rose up yesterday and slaughtered the people of T'therth who were loyal citizens of the Empire. May they rest in peace._

While his Master dealt with damage control after a reporter leaked the massacre of T'therth and tried to reassure the Empire, that no Darth Vader would never kill people who didn't deserve it, Vader was left to his own devices. He stared at the video, not understanding, she was sad again. He wanted to hug her and tell her to not be sad because he was there.

 _Father… Mother… I'm sorry. I want to go home… please let me go home!_

"They're not your parents!" he yelled as his glove curled into a fist, causing the leather to creak. Seething he took away the luxuries, if she didn't appreciate them, then she didn't deserve them.

…

"Why don't you care for me?" he asked as he stared at a small hologram of his little angel. She was so beautiful and perfect, but yet she refused to care for him.

 _I hate you!_

His Master asked if he had found a lead concerning the Princess. Vader had shaken his head and let the transmission turn off. His daughter hated him, but to the galaxy she was dead now, she was also safe. He made an anonymous call because he needed help. His questions were answered slowly, confusion evident. Many words were spoken and Vader said he'd call back if a situation arose, but for now he had an idea of what to do. His angel would've been so much better in helping him raise her, but she was gone and he allowed himself a rare moment to grieve. The Jedi would pay, they caused him the pain of feeling his wife die, of having his daughter hate him, they were all at fault, especially Kenobi. In his anger he increased the bounty on the elderly man.

 _Why?_

He gave her a present and let her see him for the first time since he had taken her. She looked so confused at the present and it prompted him to touch her. He didn't know why he had done it and quickly left with a "Happy Birthday my little Angle."

 _My name is Leia_

He had watched her carve a line into the wall and when he had entered the room, he had seen the lines, a strange beauty to them. They made him uncomfortable although he couldn't figure out why. He let her though and smiled in satisfaction that she didn't cry at all that week.

 _The Admiral has betrayed us..._

Vader wanted to laugh in delight as he hunted in the halls and closed in on his prey, the traitorous Admiral. The crew had been loyal to the Admiral, a mistake that wouldn't let them live. The traitor though was a coward, for while the crew waged a useless battle, sacrificing their lives, he hid. One couldn't hide from a Sith Lord.

 _Failure is unacceptable…_

Sith lightning sizzled over his body and he wheezed as the respirator fried. The Admiral had made a transmission, his Master had never told him that the man had sensitive information. Pain radiated through his body and his heart thumped painfully, the beat off. He wanted to call on the Force, but his Master surrounded him through the Force, there would be no peace to find there. A Sith didn't seek peace, but the lightning could kill him. Perhaps he had chosen the wrong path, but there was no way back. His Master would pay, but in the meanwhile he thought of Leia, her angelic face. She needed him, so he'd survive. Even as darkness surrounded his eyes and he could feel his body being dragged out, he held onto her memory.

 _What are you protecting my young Apprentice…_

His punishment was far from over and the next evening, with a working respirator he suffered the lightning again while his Master attacked his mind. Leia was his though, she was his in flesh and blood and so he fought back. Eventually his master tired and loaded him on a shuttle which let him fly back to Bast. As he collapsed in his chamber and let the medical droids do their work, his eyes wandered to Leia, "You're mine in flesh and blood little angel. Because of you I live."

 _What's your name?_

The Force flowed through her and he smiled at her. She would know it to be true, he was her father. It had been over a quarter of year, but finally she was accepting her place. It felt good.

 _Father._

It had been a simple word, but it made him feel happiness unbecoming of a Sith and so their relationship started. No longer did he feel apprehension when he entered her room. In return for her acceptance he drew her closer to him and embraced the role of a father. He saw other fathers on his missions, usually they begged but sometimes he could watch them unobserved. Whatever they did though, it brought a smile to their child's face and he longed to see such a smile on his angel, she didn't. There was always a sense of sadness around her and he was at a loss what to do. She was his little angel, she shouldn't be that way.

"Little Angel how I love you so," he whispered to her as he tucked her into bed.

 _Thank you…_

He brought her outside for her eighth birthday. That had been the first time he had seen a real smile from her. It would make her happy and sate the desire for freedom, or so he thought. She loved it, but didn't want to go back in. She wanted to leave. He told her she was silly and couldn't leave for she was his daughter. He knew she didn't understand, but she'd learn like last time. He ignored the longing he felt as he left.

 _It's so pretty…_

His daughter had tried to leave, but he knew she meant no harm. Gently he brought her to bed and began to plan extending her living space. Self doubt plagued him, but she loved him, didn't she?

 _What are you doing… come back here...! Where are you….?_

"I can't remember," she whispered to him and he knew what it meant. She had a dream, but the statement filled him with happiness. She was finally his.

"It's good you're forgetting because they were worthless," he replied. It was excellent.

When she didn't return his enthusiasm, he felt confused. He couldn't understand why she was sad about those traitors, she had him. Then she began meditating...

 _These are some excellent droids of ours…_

"You'll be happy," he told her as he brought her a droid. There was no reason for her to meditate, everything was fine. He hated it, and she was his, so she shouldn't like it.

 _I'll be free, finally…._

He caught her trying to escape and he roughly caught her, dragging her back to her room.

"You can't leave," he tried to explain, "You're mine, you're everything to me… you can't leave."

 _I hate you!_

His daughter hated him again, but he ignored it. She couldn't leave and he thought she had accepted it, apparently not.

 _Shut up… please be quiet… why are you bothering me?_

She quivered in her room as he left her alone but he provided no comfort. "Little Angel, you'll learn," he rumbled as he watched her yell at an unseen foe. Her fear and distress were palpable, but it was her own fault, so it was only fair she dealt with the consequences.

 _I love you Father…_

He smiled under his mask and pulled out a holobook, gently reading to her. She understood.

 _A terrorist attack killed over a hundred loyal citizens of the Empire._

His master finally sent him out again, but instead of hunting Jedi, he was hunting rebels. The insurgents were getting stronger though so when he came home, he gave his little angel a Jedi's blade. It had belonged to a Padawan, but he wasn't sure. It had simply the right structure to fit within her tiny hands.

"Let me show you Little Angel," he said as he showed her how to hold the blade and watched with satisfaction the wonder in her eyes.

 _I'm Little Angel._

He taught her slowly. He'd always be there for her and he didn't want his little angel to fight, but it was better if she could defend herself. His worries grew stronger as reports littered his workspace of terrorist groups. Every now and then he'd leave to dispose of someone else, but there was something growing. The Force warned him and he could see her in visions, lightsabers pointing at her. The Jedi would kill her and maybe he'd fail again, she wasn't allowed to die.

She was his!

 _I'm forgetting more…._

He left easily because there were Jedi to hunt and kill. He thirsted to cover his blade in their blood.

 _Freedom!_

The guards had caught his estranged daughter and thrown her into a cell. Part of him wanted to kill them for touching what was his, for hurting her. He wouldn't though for they had prevented her from leaving. "Why?" he asked himself, "Why do you wish to betray me?"

 _Father… No!_

He let go of her neck abruptly the anger still pounding through his blood. The scent of sulfur and scorching heat surrounded him. Furious at the weakness, he pushed it away to stare at his unconscious daughter. He wouldn't, couldn't let her go. She had planned against him.

"You will not betray me!" he screamed and his anger took control.

 _Hurt… betrayal… freedom…_

He stroked her gently as she lay in bed recovering from his anger. He didn't allow himself to feel remorse, she had deserved. She was all that was left of his angel, she was his little angel. They would always be together and nothing could ever change that. She wouldn't leave, not like his angel.

 _What does Leia mean?_

He could feel her escaping, but he was off planet, too far to do anything. He reached towards her mind, but she ignored him. He could feel her desperation before she shoved him out completely.

His com let out a small beep and he answered it, "I'm sorry my lord-"

He didn't let the chief of security finish before breaking his neck. The man had failed and he should have received a worse death. Anger clung to him, but also sadness. He hadn't felt sad in a long time, but now he did, she had left.

"You left. How could you leave my child?" he whispered into space.

 _Amazing…_

"Do you hate me?" he asked although he couldn't understand why.

 _Goodbye Father…_

"I will find you and you'll join me. I can't let my master find you, he'll destroy you," he promised and hoped desperately she'd come back. Why had she…

 _Beautiful light…_

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I was angry. Please come back child," he pleaded for the first time as Darth Vader.

He knew she wouldn't be back, not of her own accord.

 _Pretty light…_

"There will be a reward of a billion credits for her capture, alive and unharmed. I will personally kill anyone that harms her? Is that clear?" he informed the collected bounty hunters, all sworn to silence. When he felt one think of selling him out, he crushed that one's throat.

"Do I make myself clear?"

They nodded and left to go hunting. He'd have her soon.

 _Freedom! My name is Little Angel…_

"My little angel… where are you?" he whispered as the Force eluded him. She was safe, that was all he knew.

 _Welcome to the Rebel Alliance…_

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter and feel free to tell me what you liked/disliked or whatever you wish to communicate. Have a nice Friday everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ahsoka

**I'm aware I've been gone for ages. Yeah let's just say sleep took precedence over writing and I had very little free time between school and work. I still don't, but I'm hoping that with my reduced course load that I'll have more time for writing. We'll have to see.**

 ***Slight Star Wars Rebels spoilers***

 **...And I just checked the date and it's been exactly a year since I've updated. Oops... Happy Anniversary? Maybe?**

* * *

 _Ahsoka, my daughter is gone._

Ahsoka watched Bail as he spoke quietly and begged her to help him. He bit his lip and tears glistened in his eyes.

"Please, please Ahsoka help me find my daughter."

She looked at the holo in front of her and the happy smile on the child's face. She thought of Vader and how he terrorized Alderaan for weeks on end as the Empire searched for the Princess. She could see worry lines ageing Bail's face.

"I will try Bail," she whispered and looked him straight into the eyes, "but I can't promise anything. The entire Empire has already tried."

He nodded grimly. "But perhaps they were the ones to take her."

She smiled patronisingly and then glanced back at the holo. The girl was probably dead, but she'd find out the truth.

 _Unfortunately we must assume the worst, the Princess has died._

Ahsoka sat next to Bail as he gently blew out six candles with tears in his eyes. "Happy Birthday Leia."

They watched silently as the smoke drifted away from the candles. A small smile formed on Ahsoka's face as a single candle burst into life again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered gently to Bail.

"She's not dead… I don't care what they say… She's not dead!" He sobbed slightly and pulled out a wrapped present which he set into the corner. "Come back my sweet sweet girl."

Ahsoka remained silent and when he turned to look at her with pleading eyes, she didn't say anything, but silently left.

 _Vader slaughtered T'therth because he wanted to!_

Ahsoka looked at the map of the galaxy as she considered every where she had tried to search. The Force was strangely silent every time she tried to find the girl. Even within the criminal networks there wasn't a clue. The girl has simply vanished.

Phantom anger burned through the tattered bond that she once had shared with her Master. It wasn't unusual for her to feel strange emotions and she wondered if the echoes came from Anakin's last moments.

 _They're not your parents!_

"We must fight," hissed Mon Mothma.

Another man snorted. "To get slaughtered by Vader?"

Ahsoka shook her head and stepped forward. "Vader destroyed T'therth on a whim. We live only because Vader and the Emperor haven't bored yet of their little Empire."

In the dark room, swept for bugs and lacking in windows, the assembled whispered furiously. They asked, "Who are you?"

Bail stepped forward, interrupting her, "Call her Fulcrum. Her true name will lead to more trouble."

They grumbled since their own identities were apparent but didn't push further.

Bail moved into the center of the room and spoke, his voice cracking slightly, "Many of you know that my daughter disappeared. I believe the Empire is at fault it else she wouldn't have disappeared so completely. The Empire won't stop, respect boundaries or their own laws, they will strengthen and destroy everyone because they can."

 _An Alliance… a coordinated effort to destroy the Empire._

After the meeting, Bail grasped her arm and pulled her aside. "Please."

She winced internally and pried the desperate fingers off of her arm. "Does Breha know what you're doing?"

He looked away and spoke quietly, "No. She needed to forget… We adopted another child you know."

"Yes, her name is Winter."

He looked back at her, "Please? I know she is alive."

The Force urged her to look at him and she noticed the greying hair and the almost manic gleam in his eyes. Dark circles shined under his red eyes. Grief and desperation surged through his body. A broken man…

"I didn't want to tell you Bail, but-"

"What?" He cried and hope filled his eyes.

"-but," she continued with a heavy tongue, "I found her… on Nar Shaddaa."

"No!" He shook his head and walked back, "She's fine… she must be… she must be… fine. She's fine. Safe… a bounty hunter… fine…"

Ahsoka grabbed his shoulder firmly. "Look at me!"

He did and she continued her lie to give him the closure he needed, "She's dead. I found her in a ditch… It was quick… a shot through the head."

He began to shudder and breathed in deeply, "I can't… you're lying."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't want to tell you. I should have done so when I found out."

He let out a pitiful cry and sank to the floor as he sobbed, "Leia… no Leia… Force! She was a child. Just a child… no… no…"

"I'm sorry,"she whispered and closed her eyes as guilt coursed through her.

 _Vader killed the Admiral… And the crew._

Ahsoka sat silently as her fingers scurried over the keyboard and she searched for information. The relevant data was copied onto a disk. As she turned to grab it, she hesitated and turned back.

"Leia Organa," she whispered.

On the screen it read:

Status: Missing

Recovery: Urgent

Her heart hammered and she she turned it off quickly. Guilt thrummed through her and she pushed it down. It would be foolish to hope. The girl was dead.

The hologram rested heavily in her pouch.

 _A precision strike…_

Ahsoka flew through the prison as she shot her opponents. Somewhere the alarm blared, but she had to free the Padawans... And so she did.

 _The Rebels are growing bolder._

Ahsoka threw the detonator and watched as the fragile equipment cascaded down. In her hands she clutched a small crystal.

 _Vader destroyed the entire squadron… again._

Ahsoka watched the recording. She saw the red blade cut down the Rebel forces and swallowed nervously at the brutality on screen. Vader… he had killed her Master and she didn't try suppress her anger. Justice… vengeance…

She wasn't a Jedi and didn't need to limit herself. Vader would need to be defeated… and for that she would need a lightsaber.

 _Someone has been vying for your attention Vader…_

Ahsoka stared at the recording as Vader found her little surprise. He was a Sith Lord, he had defeated Anakin, slaughtered the Jedi… To have a chance to defeat him, she would have to know everything about him. His helmet turned to the camera and his lightsaber sliced through the air and ended the transmission.

 _We caught the girl trying to escape._

Ahsoka heaved on the ground as pain shot through her body. The bond burned and twisted like a flame. Darkness surrounded her and she could hear the screams of a young child. She tried to breathe but the foreign anger pushed her down and then her own voice joined the screaming. The pain and hatred…

 _Always together…_

"Ahsoka," a voice whispered and brought a cool glass to her lips.

She groaned and winced as she moved her head. Everything in her body burned. Slowly she croaked, "What happened?"

"I don't know. You were convulsing when I arrived."

She blinked slowly and sat up slowly. Her brows furrowed in confusion and she glanced at Bail. "Why are you here?"

"You missed the meeting Ahsoka. I worried that something happened."

"No." she shook her head in disbelief. "The meeting is tomorrow Bail…"

"Whatever happened, you were pretty out of it. I was with you for over an hour until you finally stopped screaming."

He handed her a ration bar and she devoured it greedily with a generous portion of water. Her body certainly felt like it hadn't eaten for two days.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Bail asked softly as he gave her more water.

Her throat welcomed the soothing cold and she thought back. "I had a bond with Anakin. Sometimes I feel things coming from the shattered remains."

Bail looked away and pursed his lip. She stared at him with narrowed eyes, "Something you want to tell me?"

He smiled reassuringly, "No. I don't know why you'd feel the bond. Is it normal for Jedi?"

She shook her head and accepted the lie. He knew something, but just as she had lied to him, he lied to her.

 _Always together…_

Ahsoka poured over intelligence reports absently. While the information was crucial, her mind continued to wander to the incident. She remembered the pain. Had Anakin screamed like that when he died? But then there had been a child's voice.

She shuddered and looked back at the reports. A child should never scream like that. Perhaps it had been the scream of a child in the creche as Anakin fought against Vader's slaughter.

 _How could you leave…_

Ahsoka knelt on the floor of her ship as the bond scorched through her mind again. Her fingernails dug into her skin as she cried out in pain. Behind the upcoming tsunami, she could feel something.

Anger, betrayal, passion, guilt, desire, and overwhelming pain smashed into her. Her familiar ship melted away to reveal the violent realm of lava. The scorching heat burned her body and she gasped weakly as sulfuric air burned her lungs. As her vision narrowed and the floor beneath her rapidly melted away, laughter echoed around her. Within her fading sight, she saw a burnt man rise from the lava. He smiled maliciously and swung out his hand. A wave of lava rose and hurtled towards her. She closed her eyes.

The burning sensation never came. Instead the air became breathable, the ground soft, and a soft hand soothed her burns. Warily she opened her eyes. Where once magma flowed, a young girl sat on a patch of grass. As she gazed at the young child, she noticed the kind smile and eyes. Together, they say in a small silent bubble of goodness. Outside, Ahsoka could see the burning tendons of what once must have been a great city. A cry tore through the peace as the monster rose from the lava. A single tear slid down her face as she began to run. The monster flew after her. Desperately, Ahsoka tried to stand in the way: to help in some way. Their incorporeal bodies remained unaffected.

A triumphant roar erupted from the monster's mouth as he caught the child. Her body began to burn and the once kind eyes turned yellow and malicious. The last place of life and peace, burst into flame. Ahsoka screamed as the flames licked her skin and the two monsters watched: smiling.

 _Goodbye Father…_

Ahsoka woke from her vision, her skin scratched and bloody, while her head screamed in agony. She stumbled to the cockpit and stared at the flashing white of hyperspace.

"What did it mean Master?" She croaked.

As always there was no answer. Exhausted, she slumped into the seat and tended to her wounds.

 _Come back child…_

Ahsoka let med-droid scan her injuries. It grumbled, but began to treat the major scratches.

"Your leg is broken," complained the droid.

Ahsoka propped herself up on her elbows and saw the bone protruding from her skin. "I… I hadn't notice."

"I'll have to set it," the droid turned away and muttered quietly, "flesh bags are weird. Any self respecting droid would notice if one of their parts were bent."

 _There will be a reward of a billion credits for her capture, alive and unharmed._

Under the anesthesia, Ahsoka's sluggish mind felt a bright presence suddenly arrive. Startled, she sat up.

Something cursed next to her and a needle entered her bloodstream and she fell asleep again. The bright presence faded away.

 _Freedom…_

Ahsoka stared at Bail as he stood in the doorway. Weariness and grief hung around him, yet she could also feel his hope and joy. He missed Leia, but was finally moving on.

"Did you have another episode?"

"No," she replied and grabbed her bag, checking the two lightsabers within.

She stepped past him, but his hand shot out and grabbed her arm. "Please Ahsoka. You're the only Jedi left. If the Alliance loses you," he paused and looked away, "Vader will annihilate you. Please Ahsoka, stop your quest."

She looked at him and shook her head, "Vader killed my master. He haunts our lives and destroys those who oppose him and the Emperor. I will avenge all those who have fallen under his blade."

He grimaced as she thanked her arm away, "Revenge isn't the Jedi way."

She didn't look back as she replied, "I'm no Jedi."

She could feel his shock, but she had left the order. The order didn't exist anymore anyway. The Jedi were creatures of the past and part of her cried at admitting that.

 _Welcome to the Rebel Alliance…_

"This is Fulcrum, the Empire has a supply run on Kashyyyk in two days. Clearance codes required: 128OAE9873"

Ahsoka turned off the transmitter and took off her hood. The Force suddenly screamed at her.

Spinning around, her lightsaber deflected the incoming blaster bolt. Screams and yells erupted outside on the street.

She let out a sigh and walked over to the window to the see the cause of the commotion: a riot. It was time to leave.

 _The girl could be an Imperial spy!_

The streets of Nar Shaddaa reeked of poverty and waste. Ahsoka carefully walked past the begging children and merchants selling their wares. The feeling of constant danger clung to her, yet she continued. There was always a chance she'd be recognized and some bounty hunter would take her head.

Checking that her blue cloak was still secure, she approached a small inn. The doorman eyed her warily but let her pass. Inside, she approached the desk and pulled out a small bag: "Hear you had a client looking for these."

The toydarian turned and sneered, "Sithspit you heard… I kriffing told you what you'd need before you show your ugly self here again. Or did you forget Stoopa I promised to take your head."

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "Like, you could take my head."

He glared at her and yanked the bag closer to her, opened it, and looked inside. "Holy Sith! You- You have them!"

Ahsoka pulled the bag back to her and moved her cloak slightly to reveal the lightsaber beneath. "Now, the question is what will you give me so your boss doesn't cut off you sorry head for missing the deal of a lifetime."

The flutter of the wings stumbled slightly as he sank to the ground and looked warily at her. "What do you want?"

She lifted the bag gingerly and began to tuck the bag away.

Desperate, the clerk fluttered up on the desk closer to her, "Hey, hey… You can't go. I can tell you the Empire's newest supply route! Who killed the last Queen of Naboo. I can give you ion disruptors… what do you want?"

"Not interested," she replied and began to turn away.

Flying in front of her, "Three questions!"

She stilled, considering the deal, "And the latest underground hot news… As well as the ion disruptors"

He stilled, drifted to the side slightly, and she could feel his indecision. She walked back to the desk and poured part of the content into a bowl: "An upfront payment."

"Deal," he replied before fluttering back.

… _she is mentally deficient, lacking proper social skills and may never be able to function in society._

Ahsoka stared at the members of the inner council, they were the few who knew her real identity. Unfortunately, none of them understood her manic need to destroy Vader. The only one who came close was Bail, who hadn't been able to make the meeting. The loss of his daughter weighed heavily upon him and in his belief that the Empire was responsible, he was often too willing take risks to strike a blow to the Empire.

Mothma turned on the projector to show the image of a teenager. "Somehow a fifteen year old managed to find our fleet in an unmarked Imperial ship. She needs special attention according to the therapist and we believe she may be a potential spy. Somehow, we need to find her a new home."

Staring at the image, Ahsoka pulled out her holoprojector that she had received on Nar Shaddaa. "We can't send her away, there's a bounty on her. Someone wants her badly enough to spend a couple billion dollars to get her back alive and unharmed."

She turned in interest when Raddus stepped forward. "If you release her to civilian life, there's no telling what information she'll disperse… and the only people with a couple billion dollars to spend on a bounty are crime lords and high ranking members of the Empire! You cannot, cannot let her go."

Narrowing her eyes, Mothma replied cooly. "We've had her mental condition assessed by multiple professionals. They find her to suffer from mental issues and lacking proper socialization. We are unable to provide her care."

Raddus hit the projector and pushed himself to his full size, "Then turn her over to whoever wants her and get the money. We could at least _use_ that!"

Vaspar nodded quietly. "With that amount of money we'd be able to afford equipment and insure our men don't go hungry again."

Mothma shook her head sadly, "I don't think she knows what love means. Who knows what will be done to her if she's caught. I won't let an innocent _child_ be harmed. She needs a family if she's going to get better."

 _Leia… the Alliance can't hide you forever…_

Ahsoka looked at Mothma tiredly, wanting to sleep after a long mission, but yet stuck debriefing. Of topic, the senator asked: "Fulcrum, have you found out anything else about our guest?"

Mothma knew her too well. She had looked despite her mission. Somehow, the image of a fifteen year old child and the reports, caused her to form a new obsession. The Force constantly urged her to keep looking, yet, "No, nobody even knows who set the bounty."

" _Light," she replied, "So… pretty."_

Somehow, somehow, the teen that Ahsoka had obsessed over was in her quarters. She should have brought her back to the medbay, instead she got the girl food. _Little Angel_ , that was was what the girl called herself. It was a strange name filled with deeper meaning. It was a name of affection, and Ahsoka could not comprehend how someone could imprison a child, torture it, and yet love it.

The force swirled around Little Angel and Ahsoka sighed again. The child was powerful, yet had no control. Had it just been teaching her control, it could possibly work out yet, Ahsoka was dealing with a child who didn't understand societal conventions and mentally, was incredibly broken. It was a miracle that the fiery bubble of light wasn't seething with darkness.

 _Leia… The word Leia is… is important…_

Ahsoka watched Leia, a new name she had chosen for herself, bounce in excitement as she exited the flight simulator. Her face was filled with joy and pleaded for the opportunity to once again, fly through the sky. Too tired to deal with a heartbroken child, Ahsoka nodded her consent though she wished the girl has asked.

Despite the damage to her psych, Leia's personality began to slowly develop. She was still timid and the slightest sign of aggression or disapproval caused her to flash back or recoil as if struck. On the other hand, the girl was stubborn, rash, and overly enthusiastic about flying. It hurt to see so many similarities between her master and the young child. Sometimes, when she watched Leia sleep, she wondered if perhaps her Master had a relationship with Padmé… and a child.

 _She's having astounding progress with Fulcrum…_

Ahsoka took the girl along with her on missions. Unlike before, she avoided conflicts and simply broke in and out under the cover of darkness. Leia, she had been quick to notice, was incredibly sensitive to anger and hatred. Despite the challenges, Ahsoka helped Leia face her fears and shield her mind. No longer did she recede into a corner when conflict broke out. She was getting better.

 _Happy Birthday Ahsoka._

Ahsoka couldn't help feel the joy bubbling within her as Leia called her by her name. Finally Leia had initiated a conversation. The doctors were wrong, she would get better.

"Thank you," she whispered and cautiously pulled her into a hug. When Leia didn't resist, she pulled her further into the embrace and smiled softly as Leia relaxed. It was… the best birthday present ever.

 _There's a rebel cell on Lothal, they need your assistance._

Ahsoka felt her heart pound as the TIE fighter attacked again and destroyed their ships. Besides her she could feel Leia starting to panic. Closing her eyes, she tried to find the mysterious pilot in the Force. To fly like that he had to be strong in the Force, yet she could feel nothing. Trying to suppress her own worry, she grabbed Leia's hands and turned to the last member of the Ghost crew. She couldn't let the Empire capture them.

"Do you mind if we tag along?"

 _The Apprentice lives… Ahsoka… Snips… Angel is that you?_

The wall of darkness slammed into her mind and she screamed out. She could feel the dark mind attack her, trying to breach her own defenses. The darkness burned with possessive desire and she struggled to push back. As the realm of dreams claimed her, she wondered how blind they had been to not notice who Leia called Father… or the Dark One.

 _Who... turned on that tractor beam!_

Ahsoka leaned against the wall and rubbed her head gently. Leia had clung by her side for days as she recovered in the medbay. Kanan, a former Padawan, asked her what happened, but she simply shook her head. She still wasn't sure. It shouldn't have been possible for someone to rip into her mind so easily, almost as if they belonged there.

She turned and stared at Leia again, who had fallen asleep on her bed. The pilot had been Darth Vader, she knew that without a doubt. But more disturbing, was who else he was. He felt so much like her master and their bond had stirred. Yet, how could her master have become such a foul creature to torture a little girl?

"She called him father," she murmured.

"Who is she?" Kanan asked, gesturing at her sleeping form.

"My student," she replied curtly. It was hard to bring herself to be nice to the man. His team had suffered, yet they were the reason that Leia's safety had been risked.

She shook her head and left to get something to eat. Proof, she needed proof before she did anything. Leia could be Anakin's daughter and even though she called Vader father, that didn't mean that Anakin was Vader.

A slight stirring in the Force drew her attention to Leia and Ezra, and the panic attack she had been expecting for a while.

 _The apprentice of Skywalker has joined the Rebels…_

The council stared at her coldly, "We do not see how the care of the girl conflicts with guiding the Ghost crew."

"Leia," she stressed the name, "has a ridiculous bounty on her head! She was in danger, may even have been discovered, because I took her along to save some rebels who bit off more than they could chew. _You_ asked me to raise her. Either give that responsibility to someone else or take me off active duty. This isn't a safe environment."

One of the general scoffed, "There's no safe environment. She has progressed greatly and another Jedi is always welcome. I see no trouble with taking her on missions."

Anger burned through her as she regarded the man, "I refuse to put her in more danger!"

"Ahsoka," Mon Mothma began softly, "I know you care for the girl but the ghost crew needs guidance, the Alliance needs you, and despite your personal feelings, the Empire must be destroyed."

She scowled and her lekku swayed agitatedly, "You forget, I am no Jedi. They cast me out of the order. I will not teach anyone how to be a Jedi. I refuse."

The council members turned to her in surprise. Never had she blatantly stood up to them like that.

"Ahsoka, please reconsider," whispered Bail, as he strode in.

Embarrassed, she whipped around and looked at her old friend. Guilt and anger filled her. Leia… Leia was probably the daughter he had searched for. Yet, he had lied to her about something important. She wanted to confront him, to yell at him, instead she turned back to the other council members.

"Either, the girl stays with me and I do not teach the ways of the Jedi or you find her a proper home and I consent to teaching the two recruits."

"Ahsoka?" Bail whispered in dismay.

She ignored him, "I joined the Alliance to destroy Vader, but I don't _need_ the Alliance for that. You make it easier, but Leia's safety comes foremost. If I'm going to be saddled with two new students, I cannot protect Leia or fight Vader. He will annihilate them unlike last time and for Leia's safety he must be destroyed."

"The girl's safety?" Asked the general who had scoffed at there being a safe environment.

"Who do you think set the bounty?" She looked at him coldly.

Mothma stood up again, "While it pains me to say this, we accept your conditions Ahsoka. The girl will remain with you."

 _It's a trap._

Ahsoka tucked Leia into bed again. Despite the assurances she gave Leia, she could feel the Force thrumming in danger. Opening her holopad, she viewed the security footage of Vader finding another one of her presents. The presents were becoming deadlier, and the game they had played, ceased. She could feel the anger in his moves although he always left the camera untouched as if mocking her. Seeing the mask turning and look directly at her, never failed to send chills up her spine.

She had to defeat him, for Leia's sake.

 _They'll be heading to Mandalore…_

Every second they spent on Mandalore, tracking down leads for the Alliance, Ahsoka felt a growing sense of dread. She knew Leia felt it too judging from her more skittish nature. She complained about the Dark One constantly nowadays. Finally, not being able to ignore the warnings of the Force anymore, she aborted the mission.

Just as they were about to enter hyperspace, a fleet of Star Destroyers emerged. That had been close...

 _You should go to Mordor. There's a matter of a Sith holocron. They can use your help…_

Ahsoka didn't like landing on the Sith planet, but it would allow her and Leia to avoid Vader's attention as there was no way he could have predicted their sudden detour. The constant traps left her tired and unlike Leia, she couldn't feel Vader approaching, but she saw his handiwork.

They landed before Ezra and Kanan. So they waited and explored the fringes of the temple. She didn't want to bring Leia to a planet filled with darkness, but perhaps the darkness would hide them from Vader's hunt for a while longer.

 _Eighth Brother… there's some investigators… a Togratu and a girl._

Ahsoka noticed how Leia shied away from Ezra and the hurt look on the boy's face. She resolved to speak to both of them later. Ezra, because he didn't understand Leia's background and Leia, because she needed some friends.

Looking at the temple, she ordered Leia to stay with Chopper. The child would listen unless worst would come to worst.

 _Call me "Old Master..."_

Of course things never went by plan. The unexpected arrival of an inquisitor led to Ezra being separated from the group. Then two more Inquisitors showed up and the icing on the cake… Maul.

Her heart hammered in her chest and Maul turned to her with a sickly smile, "Afraid?"

"Vader, where is he?"

The Seventh Sister smirked, "Our Master is coming."

Leia… she needed to get to Leia and leave. She wasn't ready yet. None of them were ready to survive a Sith Lord.

Her lightsaber whipped out and struck the Eight Brother who had lowered his guard. The Seventh Sister cackled as she watched him fall and turned towards her, a curious smile on her face.

"So unlike a Jedi to strike out."

She could feel Maul's questioning gaze and her two companions' unease. "Some things are more important… I'm sorry but this meeting of ours has to be cut short."

She turned to Maul. "Betray us and I can assure you that Vader will not leave you alive. With us, you have a chance."

The the two remaining inquisitors attack and she heard his soft murmur, "You have changed."

As they fought, she yelled at Ezra to grab the holocron and blocked Maul's desperate attack at her. "Behave," She hissed, "allies share."

He nodded and they resumed their attack. The Inquisitors had improved and held their own, yet they both fell when Vader arrived.

 _I'll give you an option boy, hand me the holocron or give me the girl._

Ahsoka didn't wait. "Get to the ship Kanan!"

She ran. And Maul ran besides her, his thirst of revenge overcoming their own hatred for each other. That hatred had helped them today and she looked at his face, weathered by age. The war had changed everyone.

She could feel Vader's presence and Ezra's distraught cries. The Force clung to her and she could feel Vader's hate as he found her Force-presence. He would kill her, but she had to make sure that Liea survived. Her new ally…

Ahsoka grabbed Maul's arms and pulled them both to a stop. He turned and looked at her in confusion as his hand strayed towards his lightsaber.

"Maul," She began, "Vader hates me and I do not stand a chance… nor do you."

He glowered at her, "You may have changed but you're still weak."

Taking a deep breath, she pushed down her anger and released it into the Force, "There are things more important than revenge. I know that now; you don't. But, one of us has to make it out alive because Leia cannot fall into his hands."

"Leia?" He asked even as tried to move forward again in impatience.

"We're not strong enough. I know you hope to take Ezra on as an apprentice so you can defeat the Emperor, but if he gets Leia, nothing will matter anymore."

"I do not care," he replied stiffly and began to move away.

Ahsoka pushed him into the wall and shook her head. She needed to make sure Leia would survive. "Vader kidnapped her when she was younger. Tortured her and kept her prisoner. She is innocent… and the only one strong enough to defeat Vader."

She didn't know why, but Maul paused at her words, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Keep her safe, train her, but never let Vader get his hands on her. Promise me this and I give you permission to train her as long as you don't hurt her."

"Pathetic," He hissed, but yet he turned and before he began to run again, "I promise although I wonder why a Jedi would leave her Padawan with a former Sith."

"I'm no Jedi," she replied, yet part of her wondered if she was insane.

 _Come home Little Angel and I'll let him live._

As she ran with Maul she could feel Leia's distress and her old bond reawakened.

 _Come Little Angel… You belong with me..._

She staggered and righted herself as she fought through the pain. "Please don't listen to him Leia!"

The world around her shifted and she saw Leia approaching Leia moving forward.

"Leia don't!" she screamed and pushed Maul out of the way as she began running faster while attempting to block the bond.

 _You're mine. Mine… And the traitors will never touch you._

She could feel Leia… her fear, constant pain, and a squeezing hand around her throat.

"I'm coming Leia… please be okay."

 _I have the holocron… Let her go and I'll give it to you… an-and me… A trade._

She rounded the corner and leaned against one of the pillars to catch her breathe as she observed the scene. Ezra stood in front of Vader, while Leia leaned against a pillar, fear rolling off of her.

Vader turned back to Leia, "You can hardly stop me boy from taking what I want."

"But I can," shouted Ahsoka as she stepped out from behind a pillar with her two white lightsabers ignited. She would not allow him to hurt her precious Leia. With the Force she pulled Ezra behind her and moved forward.

"Stay," Vader ordered Leia and her lip curled in disgust, before he turned to Ahsoka "We meet at last."

She stared at his lightsaber, and how he hadn't brought it up to attack her yet. What game was he playing at?

 _Snips… It's you…_

It didn't matter. She would protect Leia, and so she charged forward.

" _Please let her be alright."_

His lightsaber easily moved up to parry her attack. "Surrender, and I won't have to hurt you."

She scoffed, as if she'd be so foolish: "You're offering a quick and painless death? I must say I have to decline."

She felt his anger but the overpowering attack never came. Instead he back off slightly. "I have no intention of killing you."

 _You were my sister… And then you left._

She stepped back and stared at Vader warily. Fear churned in her gut as she considered what it would mean. He hated her. She could feel that, yet he wouldn't kill her.

Her eyes widened as she realized a new possible future. The life of a prisoner… like Leia.

"No… You can't!" Leia's scream tore through the air, "You can't hurt her. I'll go. Just leave her alone."

Pleasure... happiness… possessiveness burned into Ahsoka's mind making her gasp.

Vader turned to Leia again, "You will promise that you won't try to leave."

"Yes Father."

Ahsoka stared at Leia, the confidence gaze as she stared down her tormentor. No… she wouldn't allow it.

 _Good job my little Angel…_

"No," Ahsoka replied, "she will leave this place without you."

A Force-blast knocked her off her feet and threw her into a pillar. She hissed as she felt pain erupt in her chest. Staring at Leia, she climbed to her feet. She would give Leia enough time to escape.

"Leave now and you and your friends will survive the day," Vader warned.

"I would rather die than see her in your foul hands."

"Very well," Vader replied and flung her body again with the Force.

Drawing on the Force, she landed on her feet and raised her lightsaber as she ignored her pain. The Sith Lord was upon her in seconds. Ever blow made her arms quaver and he kept coming. Just as she felt her arms about to give out, a Force blast pushed Vader back.

She turned to look at Maul and he moved over to her. "We can do it together."

She saw Vader began to walk forward again, his steps measured and steady. "No, we cannot win. Save her, I'll buy you time."

"You're injured. You don't stand a chance… I'll hold him."

She turned and stared at him, seeing the shock on his face too. Never had she expected that, but it didn't matter. "That's what he'd expect. You have a chance."

The Vader was on them again. With a shove she pushed Maul out of the way and looked at Vader coolly.

 _Do you know who I am?_

"You killed my Master, that is enough."

His lightsaber skimmed her shoulder and she hissed in pain, but pushed forward. Another minute and Maul would have Leia. She would have a chance.

"Who told you that?"

He hated him so she have his name. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Now she had his attention as pure anger tore through her and Vader smashed through her defenses and grabbed her throat. "Where is he!"

Behind him, she could see Liea trying to struggle against Maul, to get back to her.

"Go Leia," she screamed, "Go!"

 _No!_

He threw her against the wall and shot forward to stop Leia and Maul. She could feel the Temple rumbling. Perhaps… perhaps she would bury him with her.

She stumbled to her feet and ran forward, her lightsabers trailing behind.

"Goodbye Leia, I love you."

 _Let me go! You're not my Father…_

She somersaulted over Vader and he turned at the last second to prevent the fatal strike. With one last look, she nodded to Maul as he dragged Leia away.

 _Don't hurt her… please…_

Ahsoka turned and looked back at Vader. She had sliced part of his mask off and the air whistled now as he breathed. But having hurt him didn't shock her. No, she could see Anakin's scarred face.

"You will die for that," He snarled and moved forward.

 _You turned her against me…_

She wheezed as he pushed her back, "I never thought my Master would turn into such a monster… You tortured your daughter."

He growled as he pushed her to the floor, "And you stole her."

"She's not a possession Skyguy! The moment you hurt her you lost any claim to her."

Her anger seemed to shock him, as he did nothing as got back up on her feet and walked towards him, "You are the reason she came to my cot every other night because of nightmares! You are the reason she had a panic attack anytime someone was angry! You scarred her for life and because of you," she pointed the lightsaber at his neck, "she will never recover!"

His hand grabbed one of her lekku and she dropped her lightsabers as she cried out in pain. Her chest burned, from her bruises or from her master harming her, she didn't know.

"You care for her," He whispered, confusion clear in his voice.

 _I'm sorry Snips…_

His mind was ramming her mental barriers and she could feel something cool binding her arms together. She couldn't resist: everything hurt too much.

He tore through her shields and she screamed as he found the memories of Leia. Something fought back.

 _Leave her alone!_

"Leia?" She whispered as Vader retreated from her mind. She tried to slide her hands towards her lightsaber. He wasn't her master and she'd destroy him.

He picked up the lightsaber and she let out a cry of despair. Pain clouded her vision but she saw him clip _her_ lightsabers on his belt. "Snips," He whispered quietly and she could see his longing as he stared at her.

No…

 _You're mine now Snips…_

"Sleep," He ordered and her battered body offered no resistance as the temple fell around them.

 _NO! Ahsoka… Ahsoka… I need you!_

* * *

 **Important-ish**

 **In writing this chapter I wrote a Leia version until I scrapped it because I didn't like the flow. If anyone is interested, I could post it as Chapter 3.2 or something... I'll do it if someone can give me a better name to call it.**

* * *

 **I'm honestly astounded that my brain went, "Ooh Maul, yes that character you hate and really don't know much about, give Leia to him. Yes Maul, it's a wonderful idea..." Unfortunately it made sense and totally threw all my original plans for Luke into the fire. This version just is more interesting! Kriff... And Ahsoka is OOC, because everyone in this universe of mine is darker and more broken. (Except Maul for some reason.) I actually see Ahsoka as becoming more bitter and Rebels really didn't go in depth with her character, but she suffered and admits to no longer considering herself a Jedi. Not to mention growing up during war time has got to mess with you mentally.**

 **I've had a reviewer ask why Leia has speech problems. She gets better is this chapter but there are two main reasons. Young children are still developing social interactions and learning to speak. In fact the reason she came into Vader's care at age five is because there'd be no chance of rehabilitation into society otherwise, she would probably have been feral and stayed that way. While she does speak at her home, she's talking to droids who wouldn't correct her speech and Vader never encouraged her to talk. When Leia arrives at the Alliance, it's basically like she is speaking a different dialect which the speech development of an elementary school student. I'm sure there are people who know a lot more than me, so this may not be entirely accurate, but if you've studied psychology feel free to correct me.**

 **...This story is definitely exceeding 4 chapters, probably 6 too. Stupid Maul messing up plans...**

 **I have a problem writing short stories in case my readers haven't noticed. Originally Princess was supposed to be like 20 chapters long... yeah...**


	4. Chapter 4: Leia

**At long last an update.**

* * *

 _Sleep_.

Leia screamed. "NO! Ahsoka… Ahsoka… I need you!"

Ahsoka… she was gone. It shouldn't be. It wasn't supposed to be. How could she be gone? Where she once felt Ahsoka's warm light in her mind, there was now only darkness. So dark. Everything was dark.

Darkness.

 _Fulcrum's dead?_

The corner of the shuttle was comfortable. She sat there, sinking into the shadows and refusing to talk. Ahsoka was gone… gone and never coming back. Everything had gone wrong. If only Father had taken her instead. But her light had tried to save her and now she was gone.

 _Snips… we have a lot to discuss._

What had Ahsoka been thinking? Maul was terrible. He reeked of darkness, his feet clanged on the floor like Father's did. She didn't trust him, yet there he was, by her side and anxiously trying to coax her out of the corner.

The corner was better. It made her feel safe. The walls pressed in on her and there was no way for someone to snatch her away… Until Maul used the Force to drag her out. She hated him.

 _Ahsoka wished for me to take care of Leia._

Her room had a new corner, admittedly a better one than the ship had. Unfortunately, the murky light was back… Ezra. He talked to her. Often about Ahsoka. She wished he would leave. It was all his fault. He shouldn't have tried to resist Father. Ahsoka would still be there if it wasn't for him.

 _And why should we trust a former Sith?_

Maul kneeled besides her. She looked at him because he didn't talk, didn't move. They just sat there. When he offered her something to eat, she took it. Perhaps, despite his darkness, he was okay. At least he left her alone.

 _She doesn't trust anyone. I'm the only she has a chance to trust._

Sometimes Maul would try to bring something else besides food and water. It reminded her of the presents and how Father would take them away. She glared at him.

 _We believe Kanan and Ezra to be a better environment._

Leia hated dreams. There was always the loud hissing and loneliness. She didn't want to be alone. She needed Ahsoka back. There had been no light with father, but with Ahsoka there had been. A constant reminder of where she wasn't. Now there was no light and her mind drifted back to the room.

 _A test run perhaps. They'll all be together and we'll see who has the best impact._

Noise. Three people all living in tight quarters brought way too much noise. Leia hated it. They should learn to be quiet, like she had.

Ezra was always chasing after Chopper or yelling or talking. She frowned and grabbed the blanket Maul had brought her. He was too loud.

 _This will end disastrously…. It's amusing._

Sometimes Leia distracted herself by watching Maul's red. It was so different from Father's. Where his had been the color of dried blood and seemingly brittle, Maul's was vibrant and promising.

His legs were funny too. She could almost imagine him like a spider. Spiders were nice.

He smiled in his strange way and approached her with her favorite blanket. "Thank you," she whispered as he draped it over her shoulders. Perhaps she had been wrong. He was no Ahsoka though and she didn't like him. He was just better than Ezra and Kanan. They were annoying.

 _Surprisingly, Maul appears to be having the most success._

She and Maul moved to a new room. There was a small closet that was quite nice. Maul let her have it although he had such a strange expression on his face. She liked watching how he moved his face. It was different than other people. His light never played along to his face. It was strange.

 _Please Master… please don't make me._

Maul gently woke Leia from her nightmare as she dreamt that Father had Ahsoka. She missed Ahsoka, but it was better for her to be dead than Father's prisoner. She hated him… and yet she loved him. She also hated that she loved him.

Soft murmurs washed over her and she looked up at Maul. He sat next to her and he talked quietly. He told her of Kenobi, Savage, and Mandalore. She didn't what those were, but it was interesting.

 _Leia, it's okay…_

Maul always seemed to be by her side. His darkness would tickle and remind her that he wasn't Father. Father would envelop her until that was all there was. Maul hadn't liked hearing about that when she told him. He was rather protective.

Lately, he had been trying to teach her more of the Force. He always talked about hate and anger. She hated Father, but not enough to lift something. What a strange idea: using hate to move objects. When she had asked if she should hate the object, he had groaned. She was missing something.

 _The bounty on the girl's head has doubled._

Leia hadn't liked it when three pilots tried to take her. She made them float like Father had taught her. Maul had been angry. His red wrapped around the bodies and she fled. He felt like Father and she didn't like it.

 _There will be more attempts. The bounty is enticing enough._

"How did you make them float?" Maul asked as he stared at her from across the table. His red writhed in agitation all around her. He was ready. For what she didn't know.

"They were supposed to float."

"Why?"

She thought. Father had made it seem simple. "Because it's fun and they were going to take away all the fun."

She could feel his gaze boring though her. The darkness prodded her a bit more fiercely.

"Who taught you that? Ahsoka?"

"No," Ahsoka was always soft and gentle. She made things move by asking her pure light. "Fa- Father taught me."

Maul said nothing and Leia mulled silently. Father had a different name once. She didn't quite like calling him Father or the Dark One. It was hard to say Dark One now because Maul was dark too. He wasn't Father though, he wasn't that dark. Finally, "What's Father's real name?"

Maul didn't have an answer, instead: "Who is Father exactly?"

Father was hard to describe. "He's a Dark One, but he's darker than you. His darkness likes to draw you in and smother you. It's disgusting and always there. He leaves it everywhere… I wish he hadn't taken Ahsoka."

Understanding dawned on Maul's face. "Oh. Darth Vader."

 _I'm leaving with Leia._

Packing was boring and stupid. She was supposed to pack in important things but how were you supposed to pack a closet? It wouldn't do to leave it behind. Maul said there'd be a new closet: a better one. She felt rather skeptical but remained silent and packed her meager belongings.

 _What do you mean Maul kidnapped Leia?_

Maul managed to retrieve her lightsaber. The blade was a terrible red, but it was hers. With Maul she began to spar. It was ridiculously easy to remember how to use a lightsaber. She remembered Vader's lessons. His overpowering strokes and the punishments… Maul had no punishments.

"Try again," he ordered as he disarmed her again.

She nodded, still hesitant to talk, but picked up her lightsaber to face him again. Maul's strikes were faster than Vader's. They were quick and savage, but what made his style unique was how he moved. Where Vader remained still and just pushed forward with overpowering strength, Maul darted, jumped, and lunged.

"Stop watching me move Leia. Focus on the battle."

Abashed, she focused again on the incoming blade. It moved in complicated patterns as Maul's red light tugged around it. She always knew where the blade would hit, but she wasn't strong enough to block or counter. Attacking wasn't her style.

 _Maul has my daughter!_

Leia blocked the blaster bolt as she and Maul ran from the attacking stormtroopers. She wasn't quite sure what they had done, but nevertheless, she was being shot at it. It wasn't a pleasant experience. A blaster bolt singed her shoulder.

 _What part about unharmed did you not understand?_

Maul was behind her. She wasn't quite sure what to feel. There should never be anyone behind her or anything except a wall, but there he was. The bacta felt cool on her shoulder and she tolerated his presence. He was being patient with her, although she could feel a burning desire in him. What did he want?

 _I desire Obi-Wan Kenobi._

The Sith Holocron sat between them. Leia glared at Maul. He had scared Ezra and his friends senseless to get it. She hadn't appreciated the sudden influx of fear in her mind. And she made sure to let Maul know.

 _Please Leia._

Three weeks later and she still hadn't talked at all to Maul. He had begun pacing and watching her from across every room. It was rather disconcerting; he normally wasn't like that. Maybe he was sick? She had been sick once. Vader had hardly left her alone.

She stared back at Maul.

 _My Lord… we have news._

Binary suns. That's what Maul had seen in the holocron. She saw blue eyes. Supposedly that was what she wanted… She didn't understand what blue eyes had to do with anything, but she wasn't sure what she wanted either. Regardless, they were on Byss. Two hot scorching suns beat down upon them. She hated it.

Then the air was cool and the light became dim. She turned around, staring up at the sky, where the sun had once been. Instead, a star destroyer eclipsed the sun. "Pretty."

"Dangerous," Maul hissed and grabbed her arm.

She could feel Vader getting closer; his stenching overpowered everything else. Maul dragged her through the sand. She shook her head. "NO! Get out… get out." He couldn't be back. He had taken Ahsoka and was now coming for her. She didn't want to be with him.

"Calm down Leia, it'll be okay," Maul whispered softly. His hands moved in circular motions across her back. Her lungs stopped gasping for her air and her heartbeat began to subside.

Then _he_ was there.

 _Little Angel... soon we'll be together._

Vader walked up to them, his gate strong and domineering. His hand gripped the crimson lightsaber. He was ready to take her and there'd be no Ahsoka to save her. Nobody could save her.

"Leia, step back," Maul ordered as he stepped in front of her and lit his lightsaber.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she stared between him and Vader. Maul, who had been icky and was the opposite of everything her light had been, now stood to defend her. She didn't understand and she looked at Vader. There was a strange longing in her chest, although she couldn't tell for what.

 _Join me…_

"Little Angel," he rumbled as he extended one hand, "it's time to come home."

The dark energy began to wrap around her body, intent on dragging her away. No. _No._ She wouldn't.

"You're mistaken Vader." Maul chuckled darkly. "Leia is with me."

Anger and hatred swamped her and she shook her head, desperately trying to block the memories. No. She wouldn't relive the tortures now. If she succumbed, then the battle would be lost and Vader would have her… He'd win.

Her heart sank and she shook her head frantically as she stepped back. Maul would lose. Vader was too strong. He was always there, had always been there. There would be no escape it was impossible to think so.

"She is mine _Maul_ , and the longer you keep her from me, the longer your death will be."

Maul stood still, but didn't flinch.

 _Mine..._

"Leia is her own person."

Vader paused and his harsh breathing grated across her ears. "That's not her name."

A scream escaped her throat as Vader rushed forward, his lightsaber high. Maul blocked swiftly and pushed back. Everything was wrong, but Maul had been right. She was her own person. Vader haunted her, but surely there was more to her than him.

The crashing and buzzing of lightsabers continued. Her eyes grew wide, but a question began to form in her mind. _Leia_. It had been important, was important. Who was Leia?

Need overpowered fear and she ran forward. Who was Leia? Sand kicked up around her feet and she dove between the two duelers. This had been a mistake… but who was Leia?

"Who's Leia?"

The two paused and stared at her although Maul spoke first. "You are."

That wasn't right.

She turned to Vader, tormenter, _father_. "Who is Leia…" Something whispered in the back of her mind from a time long past. "I carved that name. Why? Why? Who's Leia!" The harsh sounds of Vader breathing filled the silence. "Why is she important?"

 _What happened Little Angel?_

Slowly, "That was your name."

 _Hello, I'm Leia. What's your name?_

He… He had taken her name. Her hands clenched and she stared up at him furiously, fear forgotten. What else had he taken from her? "Why?"

Why had he taken her identity? Why did he need to dominate her? Why… why… why?

"You were mine… you are my daughter: my flesh and blood."

He spoke so simply as if it could explain everything. As if it would explain the years of pain and wash them away. She couldn't actually be _his._

 _He was pretty, enticing, new… right._

"You're lying," she whispered. Her voice shook and she backed away from him until she felt Maul's comforting hand. He was lying, had to be.

"No."

 _A strong force pushed her away from the man as he walked past._

He hadn't wanted her. "You rejected me."

"I hadn't realized the truth; that your rightful place is by my side."

 _She could feel him… waiting… outside her room..._

Tears formed in her eyes. "I had a family." Their faces were blurry and lacking distinct features but she could remember their love. They had tucked her in, read to her, and shown her the world. She had been precious.

Maul stepped in front of her. "You have found a new one."

Venom filled each words as Vader walked forward with his lightsaber ready. "They were traitors. They had no right to you. I should have been your family."

 _Please let me out…_

He had imprisoned her, not caring at all for her wants. "You were _never_ my family."

The lightsaber that he had given her rested in her hands. They had to leave. Maul was right. He was family. Ahsoka had been too. Family protected each other.

Her hands let go of the lightsaber.

 _My name is Leia…_

The lightsaber shot at Vader. She didn't watch the lightsaber or wait to react. "Run!"

Maul's strong arms lifted her up as they ran. A cry of pain echoed through the sandy landscape, but he didn't slow. Tears began to leak from her eyes. She hated Vader. He had destroyed everything that had been her.

 _Betrayal..._

Vader had taken everything that had been good, innocent and corrupted it. There had once been an innocent little girl whose name was Leia. She had two loving parents. They would go out together and watch the sunset together. Together they would have been happy, disregarding the Empire. She would go to school and have plenty of friends…

He had taken everything. Every dream, every expectation of her young self.

 _Happy Birthday…_

They managed to make it to their shuttle. Her lightsaber must have flown true. The walls pressed in on her and the flashing lines of hyperspace called to her. She was trapped: trapped as she had been with Vader.

"Where are we going?"

Maul looked at her inquisitively, taking a break from clearing the sand from his robotic legs. "Tatooine."

Tatooine. The name sounded familiar, yet she couldn't place it.

 _Uncle Owen… Can I go, please?_

Their shuttle landed in the busy spaceport of Mos Eisley. Cloaked and hidden, they exited the shuttle and lost themselves in the crowd. An occasional pair of stormtroopers would patrol the area. For Empire Day, there were hardly any festivities or an attempt to enforce Imperial Sentiment. It was refreshing… but she still didn't like it.

 _Kenobi… here I come._

"This piece of junk is not worth more than five hundred credits," growled Maul at the vendor.

The vendor, unintimidated, leaned back and crossed his arms. "Throw in the girl, and I'll bring the price down to four hundred."

She could feel his gaze assessing her. Maul glanced at her quickly before his hand shot and wrapped around the vendor's throat. "Five hundred credits or I kill you right now."

A speedy nod and the transaction was complete.

 _I dreamt of her again…_

The last binary sun finally disappeared beneath the horizon and a cold breeze began to pick up the fine sand. Leia shivered and leaned back against the cruiser. The coolness was almost refreshing, but she could feel a slow shiver developing. Then there was the nagging feeling of something. She could feel something bright, desperately trying to reveal itself. There was another light.

 _Darkness nearby…_

A weak orange light flickered behind one of the sand dunes and they approached slowly. Maul, almost hesitant, parked the cruiser below the peak so they'd be out of sight. She gazed up at him and flinched at the hard unyielding look in his eyes.

"Stay."

Her life had been dictated by orders, but she was done. "No. I'm coming."

"This is between Kenobi and I. You have no place in this fight."

"But I do," she said with a victorious smile, "You couldn't have opened the holocron without me."

 _Protect Luke…_

Together they crossed the top of the dune. An elderly man tended to the fire, his movements peaceful, yet meaningful. Slowly Maul crept forward, almost blending in the shadows. She took the time to observe the strange man. Behind his peaceful facade, she could see glimpses of torment and wounds never healed. How did he find peace?

"Maul," he paused and looked around, "and company."

She gulped, but walked forward and revelled in the warmth that washed over her skin. The nights were cold.

Observing the man, she could hear Maul scoff. "I admit to being disappointed. The great Obi-Wan Kenobi... a little desert rat. How far you've fallen."

"And you, still obsessed with revenge. Not being able to let go and still alone."

The lightsaber ignited. "I'm not alone."

"Yet your companion shines with light. Will she stand by as you strike me down?"

He wouldn't? Would he?

"This is between you and me… Although why would you let yourself waste away here why the galaxy cries out in despair?" Kenobi said nothing and Leia inched forward. "You're protecting somebody… no someone."

The light.

 _...Who's there?_

"Maul.. you cannot."

He didn't look away. "And why ever not?"

She didn't know what she could say and watched the old man, Kenobi, ignite his lightsaber and prepare to defend himself. Her heart pounded. She felt betrayed by Maul. The light in the distance beckoned to her.

She didn't know what to do… so she ran.

 _Aunt Beru… I can't sleep._

Her feet kicked up sand as she stumbled away, away from the sounds of lightsaber clashing, and her own past.

 _There's someone out there…_

Vader had remade her. She didn't know what she had been before he had stripped her of her identity. She couldn't return…

 _You need to believe me!_

… nor could she accept her own past, her nightmares.

 _She's in danger._

Nearby something howled.

 _It's not a dream!_

She heard the war cry and watched in shock as a small army streamed down the sand dune. Her heart pounded and fear paralyzed her.

 _Hurry…_

A blow struck the side of her head and she fell down to the ground. She didn't want to die. "Father!"

 _Father!_

A surging force of darkness at the edge of her mind rushed forward. She could feel _his_ coldness wrapping around her, protecting her… She shuddered. No. She didn't want this. She wanted him gone. Gone!

 _Little Angel… tell me… where are you?_

The darkness beckoned her to reveal herself; it pushed against her mind and asked for her secrets. No… She pushed back, but she had invited it in and it was reluctant to leave. It pried on walls.

 _Vader, he is here?_

Another strike… Her body burned in agony… then the wall crumpled and her mind screamed…

 _Hurry Uncle Owen… over there… Leia, my sweet innocent darling...The Imperial Senate will not abide for this... My precious daughter… Does this mean I'm not getting my Finder's Fee... Why did you leave Padmé… You need a teacher… Please let this work… Anakin! I have the high ground… We, the Imperial Academy, are proud to present… Anakin, you're breaking my heart… Rebellions are built on hope… This is Rogue One… Mommy I'm hungry… No, don't leave me! ...No silly, you can't leave. You're my daughter… Saw Gerrera is an extremist… We need to strike a blow to the Empire now… Would you mind telling me who you are? … FInd the pilot who destroyed the Death Star… How much for that fruit…_

* * *

 ** _Next chapter we will finally meet Luke._**


End file.
